a new sparrow in the nest pt 4
by Lichprincess89
Summary: the only reason im doing i in parts is becaise i dont know how to do chapters. i sowwy it took so long.im having a writers block. i need to see the movies again.


**POINT OF VEIW: JACK SPARROW**

He had taken her. Jolly Roger took Jackie. I remember shaking with anger, I wanted to turn myself in right then and there. But I knew Jolly. He would just kill her as soon as I got on the ship. _Angelica,_ I thought. _She's going to kill me. What are you worried about? Your Captain Jack Sparrow!_I heard a voice in the back of my mind. _You bested Davy Jones, you escaped death, you escaped from the East India Trading Co.,when they where firing at you! Are you the pirate you say you are or not? _The voice was right.

But I would need help. Help from a certain Turner... _POINT OF VIEW : JACKIE _

My first impression of the ship: barnacle encrusted. First Impression of the crew: _Oh my lord, there skeletons. _" Welcome aboard the _Lady Luck, _Ms. Sparrow. Your father will come any minute now! Just so his little girl can go free..." Jolly cackled with glee. " Make ye self at home."

I cussed at him in Spanish. _Dad, Help me, please._ I prayed. I don't usually pray, but in dire situations , such as like, I would pray like a clergyman. I was dragged in to a cabin where I was locked in.

" HEY! LET ME OUT!" I yelled . But it did no good. I was trapped. I couldn't get out. I sat down on the bed and cried. I cried for my Dad, who was probably also crying. I cried for Mum. I cried for my freedom, and my life, which would possibly soon end. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke, Jolly Roger was standing over me. I screamed. _" _Ah, your awake. Here's some rations, Ms. Sparrow." Jolly said. For some one that had kidnapped me, he seemed almost...kind.

" Why are you doing this? I'm your prisoner!" I was very confused. Why was he being so...nice?

" We need you in good shape for the ritual." He replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

" What ritual?" I asked. Okay. Now I was scared.

" To get me soul back. It usually works with any youth, but a child of the fountain..." he cut off, a dreamy look on his face. " Ye might just live." He turned to leave.

" What do you mean,'child of the fountain'?" I asked but he had already left.

I looked down at the rations: hardtack and a bit of salted ham. I sighed. I chewed the hardtack reluctantly. If my Dad planned on getting me back, he'd best do it before the ritual.

POINT OF VEIW: JACK SPARROW.

We sailed to where the _Flying Dutchman _was. Well, it wasn't really there. It was where it could be summoned.

Willy and I rowed out to the half sunk deck. We stepped on it .

" I hope this works. I don't want anything going wrong." Willy said.

" Knowing me, something's bound to go wrong." I sighed. It was dangerous work, piracy, and being Jack Sparrow, I knew it more than anybody.

Willy groaned.

Nothing happened for a while. I got impatient.

"WILL TURNER, YE NO GOOD SON OF A PIRATE, SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled.

Will appeared.

" Hello, Jack." Will said. " What is it you want?"

" Some rum and my daughter back. 'Course I always want rum... But that's not the point. My daughter's been taken by Jolly Roger. I need help getting her back." I replied.

Will looked shocked when I said my daughter's missing.

" Daughter? When did this happen?" He asked.

"'Bout the same time you had this rascal." I said, gesturing to Willy.

" Willy! What are you doing here?" Will asked.

" Hi Dad, well, Jackie and I where going out to sea and everything went horribly wrong. Jolly came aboard the _Pearl, _took Jackie, and said to Jack ' You have three days to surrender, or I will kill her'." Willy replied, summing up just about everything.

" Jackie's your daughter? Wait don't answer that.." Will said. " Well, come aboard."

** CLIFF HANGER! i tried to give Willy some more lines, and possibly Barbossa will show up. I dont own anything cept Jackie. OH, and maybe barbossa will have a daughter, and may be phillip and syrena...I'm sorry i got so many fics, its hard keeping track sometimes.**


End file.
